Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 15 - "The Clown Songs"/Lumpy Has Got Hiccup Bucket
Cast *Dumbo - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh Series) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Stuart Little and Snowbell *Clowns - Themselves Transcript *Clown 1: Here ya are. Pour it in me slipper, Joey. *Clown 2: Boy, I can't get over the way we rolled 'em in the aisles. *Clown 3: Just wait'll we hit the big town. *Clown 4: This gives me an idea. Let's raise the platform that Percy jumps off of. *Clown 5: Yeah! If they laugh when he jumps 20 feet they'll laugh twice as hard if he jumps 40 feet. *Clown 6: Yeah, that's right. *Clown 7: That's right. Simple Mathematics. *Clown 8: Let's make it 80 feet. *Clown 9: Don't be a piker. 180. *Clown 10: Make it 300. *Clown 11: A Thousand. *Clown 12: Yeah, that's good. *Clown 13: Hey, be careful. You'll hurt the little guy. *Clown 14: Aw, go on. Elephants ain't got no feelings. *Clown 15: No, they're made of rubber. *Clown 16: This idea is sensational. Let's go tell the boss. *Clown 17: Yeah, yeah, yeah. *Clown 18: Come on. Let's go. *Clown 19: Hey, hey! Let's hit him for a raise. *Clown 20: Yeah, sure. This is worth real dough. (the foolish freight cars leave and singing "Oh, Oh, we're gonna hit the big boss for a raise, Yes, we're gonna hit the big boss for a raise.) (a bottle lands into the bucket of water) Oh, we're gonna get more money, 'cause we know that we're funny Oh, we're gonna hit the Big Boss for a raise! (as Stuart, Snowbell, and Lumpy return) *Stuart Little: I know how ya feel, Lumpy, but you gotta pull yourself together. *Snowbell: Yeah. What would your mother think of ya, if she saw you crying like this? *Stuart Little: Remember, you come of a proud race. *Snowbell: Sure. Why you're a pachyderm and pachyderms don't cry. What's cryin' get ya anyhow? Nothin' but the hiccups. *(Lumpy hiccups) *Snowbell: Oh! There. Ya see? (Lumpy hiccups again) *Stuart Little: Well, ain't nothin' a little water won't cure. Oops-a-daisy. We'll have ya fixed up in a jiffy. Come on. Here. (the heroes walk over to the bucket) Take a glass full. (Lumpy takes a glass full) Listen, little fella. We may have had a lot of hard luck up till now but you and me is gonna do big things together. *Snowbell: Yeah. Hold your breath. (Percy obeys) *Stuart Little: Why, your mother will be so proud of ya. We'll be proud of ya too. The whole circus will be proud of ya. *Snowbell: Yeah. Now, what do ya think of that? Swallow it. (Lumpy obeys and swallows) Ho-ho. They can't keep us down. (Lumpy hiccups when he gets drunk) *Stuart Little: Oh, I guess you had one little one left over. Lumpy, we'll bounce back so ha. (Lumpy lies down and hiccups) Hey, what's the matter with you? (Lumpy tries to stop hiccuping, but fails when he hiccups) *Snowball: What kind of water is this, anyhow? (he and Stuart take two glasses, pick up the water, sniff, gulp, and swallow it) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Transcripts